masta_is_a_fgtfandomcom-20200215-history
FFL Awards Proto
Hey sluts, welcome to the first FFl Awards! I am your hostess, KatieTheSexFiend, and I will make this as unwelcoming as possible. This blog will be handling the nominations and suchlike. You may nominate once for each category (and if your choice is already nominated, choose something else!), so choose wisely fgts! (note - please do not nominate yourself for anything, you vain cunts). Nominations close on the 7th of November! Best Main Character This award is for the best main character in a story. Nominations can be for any character with a significant role in any story; not just protagonists. Best Supporting Character Similar to the award for best main character, the award for the best supporting character can be received by any character with a supporting role in a story. Fire away with the nominations! Best Background Character Like the awards for best main and supporting characters, any character from any story can apply for this award. To be eligible, they must have less than five lines in the entire story thus far. Best Villain This award is for the wannabe Judge Frollos, Darth Vaders and Joseph Stalins of the wiki. Again, any character from any story. They must have an antagonistic role. Best Character Design This award is for the character design that you fine to be the best looking, most striking, or just plain fun! Whether they be a clown or a corpse or something inbetween, nominate them for this award! Best Introduction This award is for the introduction of any character in a story, serious or comedic. As you can tell, I'm running out of things to say. Best Death This award is for the best death in any story, serious or comedic. Best Serious Story The award for the best story that delivers the emotion and action with a straight punch. Best Comedy Story The award for the story that never gives you a break from laughing. Best Action Scene Fight scenes, shootouts, zombie attacks; nominate them here! Best Romantic Scene Nominate the most tolerable dose of smoochy-smooch here. Best Tearjerker The award for the scene that brought a tear to your eye. Best Comedic Scene Did a scene make you keep laughing for ages? Nominate it right here fgts. Best Couple The award for the wiki's budding Romeos and Juliets. Best Location Rick had the prison. TV Rick also had the prison. But what's the best location in an FFL story? Best Quote This award is for serious quotes from either serious or comedic series. Whether sad, happy or dramatic; they deserve a nomination here. Best One-Liner This award is for side-splitting burns and jokes from both serious and comedic stories. Best Pilot Issue See how it all began! Nominate the best launch issue here! Best Author This award is for the author who delivers the best writing, concepts and characters. Unlike other awards, nominations for this award must also include reasoning as to why the author has been nominated. Nominations with no or inadequate justification will be uneligible. Admin's Choice Awards Admins are voting on this one, dickheads!'' (note - admins, we'll discuss this one on chat, pls don't post noms for it here)''